Follow Your Dreams
by Jenzy Shelton
Summary: Two people dream of a kiss. Which one will crack and end the vicious cycle of nights filled with lust and days filled with longing? And what ever happened to that recommendation of Cameron's? Will she use it if the cycle is too much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, and while that's not much, it's enough to keep me happy, happy, happy!_

_Author's note: I just loved the kiss so much that I can't help myself. That, and I need to write another story. I know I promised a sequel to "A New Beginning", but I've had a lot on my plate. I still do, and this…well, I don't know what this is going to be. Out of all the reviews I got, I only got one bad one. And I apologize to that person. I'm sorry you didn't like my story. I write these mostly for myself, but I -love- reading my reviews. This story is going to be…well, I really won't say. I'll just say that it'll be worth the read. At least I hope it will be._

_Now! On with the story!_

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So then," comes the deep voice of Doctor Gregory House, as he sits on his sofa, eating pizza and drinking beer, "I tell her that she should experience it before she dies. That every woman should," he says, then sighs and shakes his head, offering a slice of pepperoni to the tawny rat on his left shoulder. "How stupid was that, Steve?" he asks, finishing off a fifth slice, then a third beer before petting the mammal. Steve just looks at House, his little head cocked and black, beady eyes focused on his "Daddy's" deep blue ones, then lets out a loud squeak, as if confirming that it was indeed stupid. "If I'd have known she was that good a kisser…Damn!" he says, picking up a fourth beer and a sixth slice of double pepperoni pizza. Once that's done, he puts the pizza up, leaving it in the box and pushing it into the mostly empty fridge before putting Steve in his cage. "Night, Steve. Dream of hot little she-rats!" he says with a chuckle before heading to shower, then change into a pair of deep cadet blue boxers and sliding into bed, popping a Vicodin before falling asleep. Maybe he'd dream of her and that kiss.

Across town, Cameron is sitting on her couch, eating a chicken, spinach and garlic pizza, with a white cheese sauce, her cat Siamese cat Jack sitting in her lap, purring as she's petted and fed chunks of chicken. "It was so good, Jack. I swear I felt a spark, but I suppose it was just wishful thinking. Then I had to go and pull out that damned needle. I should have just kept on kissing him, then….Mmmm. I can only imagine where it might have led to," she says, then sighs wistfully. Jack meow's at her Mommy and leans up to lick at Cameron's cheek. "Here," she says, giving the cat a huge chunk of chicken. "And after all of that, he didn't even **_have_** cancer! He was just doing it to get that chip inserted into his brain to get high all the time. Not that I blame him. If I had his kind of pain, I can't even imagine how bad off I'd be," she whispers, then gets up and heads to the kitchen, piling the left-over pizza onto one plate, covering it with plastic cling-wrap and shoving it into the fridge for tomorrow or whenever she felt like having it. She feeds the fish in her fifty-five gallon aquarium, which is a new addition to her life, one that she loves. It's so relaxing. "Good night, fishies," she says to the assorted freshwater fish as she turns out the lights in the living room, including their light. After showering and washing her hair, she dresses in a pair of lacy, aqua blue boy short style panties and a matching camisole before getting into bed, Jack curling up at her left hip under the covers. "Good night, Jack," she says, petting the cat, then letting herself fall asleep. Maybe she'd meet House in her dreams tonight and have a few more kisses like the one they shared in reality.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Author's Note: Okay, so, it's really short, sorry. It's just an opening. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'll try to update once every few days, at least. Hopefully more. Depends on doctors and my cold._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the idea._

_Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! They're a great inspiration to keep going with this, so, here goes chapter two! Btw, here comes the reason for an adult rating. This is just House's part. Cameron's will be in Chapter Three. Enjoy. ._

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"My, aren't we looking naughty this morning, Doctor Cameron," House says to the woman dressed in a nurse's get-up that clings to her body like a second skin. "Though, that's a nurse's outfit, not that I'm complaining," he says, then pulls her to him and runs his hands up and down her curves. "PVC? Not bad. Explains the wet look," he says, then she smiles and takes his hand and puts it between her legs.

"You sure that doesn't explain the wet look?" she practically purrs in his ear. One second they had been in the Differentials room, and then they were in his office. And they were kissing! She was still in that naughty nurse get-up and his hands were all over her and her hands were all over him. His feeling and caressing, hers unbuttoning and pushing clothes off as she navigates him to his chair. She sits on the edge of his desk while he's in the chair, his shaft exposed to her gaze, but her pink, wet pussy exposed to his gaze. There's hardly any hair on it, but just enough at the top lip for him to pet, which he does, smiling up at her.

"Mmm. If this pussy could purr it would be," she says, beating him to the pun. "As good as that feels, it's not what I want, House," she says in a deep, sultry voice, then stands and tugs the hem of the dress upwards before pumping her hand up and down his cock several times.

"Nnngg! Oh fuck, Cameron!" he cries out, his hips rocking into her hand. "That's so damned good," he pants out. But then she's moving so she's sitting in his lap and has her tight pussy wrapped around his cock like they were made for each other. "So _damned_ good," he mumbles out as she moans and rocks her hips. In a bold move, he's standing and is holding her close, then uses one arm to swipe everything on his desk off it and lays her on it before starting to fuck her hard, making her gasp out his name and arch her back.

"Come for me," he whispers into her ear before biting down onto her neck and sucking hard, and does she ever come! He'd never felt a woman come so hard for him or because of him! It was so damned good that he couldn't help but follow her, his hips thrusting hard into her soft, silky thighs once, twice, and a final third time before he felt himself fall over the chasm that was orgasmic bliss.

He couldn't keep his eyes open as he came, he'd seen her come and that was enough, he was happy. Stars burst brightly and fireworks clashed in neon-like colors behind his eyelids. When he finally opened his eyes again, he frowned deeply. "Goddamnit!" he curses loudly, then sighs. He'd just found himself alone in his bed and a huge, sticky, wet spot in his boxers. He sighs and makes his way to his dresser, grabbing a clean pair of boxers, then heads to the bathroom to clean himself off and change, then try to get another few hours of sleep before work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. ; ;_

_Author's note: Yay! More reviews! Thank you! Now for Cameron's dream. Again, adult rating, obviously. Also, this is going with the idea that in the coming shows Cameron and Chase are sleeping together, so he's going to show up for a bit in this chapter and probably a few more. Onward!_

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Goodnight, Cameron," comes an Australian accented voice.

"Goodnight, Chase," comes Cameron's voice.

A soft kiss sounds in the darkness of a bedroom, followed by a cat's meow. Cameron sighs.

"Come on, Jack. Up here by Mama," Cameron says as she pats the bed.

"Keep that demon away from me. I thought you had her in her cage," comes Chase's accented voice.

"I did, but I let her out. This is her home too, Chase. If you don't like that, then leave."

There's a long pause, then a sigh.

"That's what I thought. She'll stay by me, I promise."

"Okay. She better," he says, then there's another kiss and a soft moan.

"Ch-aaase! Mmm…you fight dirty."

"Yeah, I know. You like it though," he says, his voice becoming more husky.

There's more sounds of kissing and a thud as the cat exit's the bed. The bed then creaks as people shift, a rustle of covers as clothes are removed.

"Aaah! Oh Chase…yes!" Cameron cries out, Chase's head slowly vanishing under the covers. Cameron reaches over and turns on the light, wanting to watch her lover work.

"I thought you were too tired?"

"I was. Now I'm not," he says, slipping to fingers into Cameron's wet, hairless slit. "Mm. So warm and wet already," he says, giving the area just under her navel a kiss then smiling up at her.

"You're horrible," Cameron teases, her legs spreading and back arching slightly as Chase starts to pump his fingers, then lowers his mouth to lick at her clit. "Aahh! Ooh! Fuck, yes!" she cries out, her hands gripping his blonde locks.

He keeps his teasing and tormenting up for several minutes, until his lover can take no more. "Chase, p-please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please make me come already!" she begs loudly, which makes Chase grin. He moves again, keeping his fingers on her clit and then sinking his erection all the way into her slit, making her cry out loudly and wrap her legs around his hips as he starts to thrust.

"Oooh…yea," he pants out, his rhythm hard and fast, his lips moving to lock around her throat at her pulse point, letting out a grunt as he feels semi-sharp nails claw down his back.

All this time, inside her mind, with her eyes close, she erases Chase's face and puts up a different one. An older scruffy face, bluer eyes, dark hair that's graying here and there. A deeper voice, longer fingers that play her like they would piano keys.

Her mouth parts in a gasp as he tells her how good she feels, how much he wants this to never end. At that moment she comes, her orgasm ripping through her and making her cry out his name.

"Oh fuck…oh God, Greg! Yes!"

Chase had been on the edge when he heard the name spill from the woman's lips. She'd told him when this began she wasn't in love with him, that this was just something for them both to enjoy. He hadn't thought she'd ever cry out House's name, though. His orgasm is lost in that moment, but he kisses her throat none the less, nuzzling into her neck afterwards. All he wanted was a chance, but he'd never get it, even though he, Robert Chase, was the one making love to Allison Cameron.

As she starts to come down from her high, she sits up as she hears a zipper being zipped. "Chase, what are you doing?"

"It's over, Cameron. We're over. This whole charade is over," he says sadly, soft, grey-blue eyes watering up. "You don't even know what you did, do you?"

"No, I don't," she says, getting up from the bed and pulling the sheet with her, wrapping it around her body like a sea-foam green toga. "What's wrong?"

"You cried out, "Oh fuck, oh God, Greg! Yes!" when you came," he says, pulling on his shirt and then one sock and another while he looks for his sneakers.

Cameron is shocked, one hand holding her toga-sheet up, the other clasped over her mouth. "Oh Chase, I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it, Cam. It's okay. I knew from the start you didn't love me. You flat out told me. I was a fool for thinking I could make you love me," he says, then moves to her and caresses her left cheek. "See you at work tomorrow," he says, then leaves, the door slamming behind him.

Cameron falls into bed, crying and cursing House, and herself. After an unknown period of time, she ends up falling asleep, her cat curled up to her chest, obviously trying to make her Mommy feel better.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron woke up the next morning, a throbbing headache making her world full of pain. The events of the previous night came back and hit her hard. She'd cried out House's name instead of Chase's. She sighs and gets out of bed, still naked, and heads to her bathroom to shower. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damn. /_

_Author's note: They're back at work the night after their dream/fantasy. How are they going to look at each other? Read and find out!_

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron arrived before anyone. After her shower, she'd found a blue pantsuit with pale pink pinstripes and picked out a shimmering pink, spandex/lycra/cotton mixed shirt to wear under the vest. The shirt just happened to cling to her body, but that was okay. She felt like showing off what she had. Like her Grandma Margaret said, 'If you've got it, flaunt it. If you don't got it, flaunt it anyway!'. She had it, and she was going to flaunt it.

As usual, she made the coffee, plugged in her lap top and turned it on, then started going through the department's mail. Okay, so it was House's mail, but whatever. Invitation to be a guest speaker at a school, trashed. Invitation to a conference across town, trashed. Another invitation at another lecture, trashed. Requested treatment for a patient, saved. This routine went on until the twenty or so pieces of mail were sorted. More than three fourths were trashed, the remaining few being interesting possible cases and one invitation to a conference in Miami. If House didn't want to do it, then she'd run it by Cuddy. House was rubbing off on her. "_Not in the way I want him to,"_ she thinks to herself with a sigh.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Two hours later, just after eight a.m., House showed up.

"Wow, you're actually on time today," Cameron says with a chuckle. "Mail's on your desk. I'm about to make a fresh pot of coffee. Foreman's in the clinic and Chase is in the lab."

"Really now? Well, I figured Chase would be in here laying you out on the table or something."

Uh. How did she not see that one coming?

"Yeah, well, if we were together that would be a reasonable thing to figure. But we're not together anymore," she says softly, then fills the coffee pot with water. As she turns to go back to her desk, she lets out a squeal of surprise. House was right there. "Jesus, House! Don't -do- that!" she tells him, then shoves his shoulder.

He, meanwhile, just grunts and pulls at her shirt. "What is this made out of? And why is it all…shimmery?"

"It's a blend of lycra, spandex and cotton. And it's shimmery because I wanted it to be when I picked it out. And so help you God if you pop my bra strap!" she says, and then he does, an evil grin on his face. "OW! House!" she yells, then jerks his came out from his grasp, making him fall on his face, though he does manage to get a good face-full of Cameron breasts on the way down.

"At least it was worth it," he says with a chuckle. She lets out a frustrated noise and tosses his cane across the room, then goes to her desk. "Aw, come on Cameron!"

"I'm not in the mood, House. I had a rough night last night."

"Yeah, it shows. Your eyes are puffy," he says, limp/hopping across the room to get his cane before sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. "What happened with Chase?"

She turns to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care? It doesn't involve you, I don't see why you're making an effort," she says, then turns back to her computer screen, checking the department's e-mails. She was lying, of course. It did involve him. Everything in her life seemed to involve him.

It was House's turn to narrow his eyes, studying the woman in her shimmering shirt and pantsuit. Why did she have to be such a puzzle? And why did he feel the need to solve her, and then keep her for his own? He hadn't even felt that with Stacy! "I dunno. Maybe that kiss changed me," he volunteers as he props his legs up on the table. Today he's dressed in a pair of jeans, a black sports jacket and white tee-shirt with black, grey, red and yellow guitars on it, not to mention paint 'splatters' at various points. His feet are covered in his Nike Shox, as usual, and mismatched white socks.

"Pfft. Yeah, I'm not even going there," she says, even though she wanted to. She wanted to go over to him and kiss him again. Kiss him like she'd kissed Chase last night. Hard enough that her lips actually had bruises on them, which was why she was wearing dark red lipstick, rather than her glossy pink. And she wanted him to kiss her back, just like he had that day. She bites the inside of her cheek to focus herself.

She'd zoned out and hadn't heard him, and he'd made it all the way to her chair when she felt his hand reach around and caress her cheek. "Tell me why you kissed me. Tell me why you cried yourself to sleep last night. Tell me to fuck off. Tell me something, anything," he whispers, crouching down behind her, his breath warn on her neck.

She pinched herself, hard, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This made him perk a brow in curiosity. "Did you just check to see if you were dreaming?"

She blinks some, then blushes a bit and nods. "Yeah, I did. Because the way you're making me feel, the way you always make me feel…I can't take it any more, House. I can't take the teasing, the tormenting. The way you toy with my emotions. I'm going to fax the recommendation to Penn. You just…You affect me so much and I just can't do this any more. I get the hint. I'm just something to pass the time. Last night I was having sex with Chase and you know what I did?" she asks, turning around to face him, her eyes watering up. "I imagined it was you. I closed my eyes and could see your face. Almost feel your scruff on my neck when he was kissing and biting my collar bone. I imagined his fingers were longer, like yours, playing me like you do your Goddamned piano. I even replaced his voice with yours. And to top it all off I cried out your name instead of his when I came. He broke it off with me. That's why I cried myself to sleep. Because I'm in love with someone who thinks all I'm good for is being fucking lobby art!" she shouts, then walks past him, but he grabs her wrist and spins her around, pulling her tightly to him and kisses her deeply, deeper than the time before, one hand at the small of her back and the other buried in her auburn locks. She does much the same, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other caressing his face, feeling his scruff. Talk about a dream come true!

_Author's Note: So…what do you think? Chapter Five with lots of sex or end it here? Review and let me know what you think I should do!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I'll never own them, will I? Unless I marry Bryan Singer…though after how he butchered the X-Men movies, I don't think that's happening._

_Author's note: Okay all you sex fiends! Here's your smut! Lol. I like a good smutty fic myself, so I'm just teasing. Hope y'all like it. There -might- be one more chapter. Maybe. I'm not sure. It won't be based on reviews, even though they're expected. It's based on how I feel._

Cameron found herself breathless after their kiss, and looking at the man who'd spun her around and kissed her, he was in much the same condition. His pupils were dilated and lips reddened from the intensity of the kiss.

House was thinking the same thing about Cameron. Also that she looked so damned good like this. Red, swollen lips, half-lidded, lust darkened eyes. It was hard to keep himself in check.

"W-What was that for?" she asks, still a bit out of breath.

"I couldn't let you walk out of here thinking that I still thought of you as just lobby art. I don't. You're so much more, Cameron. So much," he says softly, caressing her face gently. "I woke up from a dream about you in a naughty nurse dress that was made of PVC. I ended up having to change not only my boxers, but my sheets thanks to that dream," he says, then leans in and starts to nibble on her neck softly. "Do you want to hear all the juicy details?" he asks, his hands moving to grip her breasts. He hadn't had access to those in his dream, and the way she was dressed, the twins were just begging for attention and he was more than willing to give it.

"I…you…not now," she says, pushing his hands away from her breasts, even though she'd wanted to feel his hands there for forever. "If you're serious, really serious, come to my place tonight. We'll have dinner and drinks. Then you can tell me every detail of your dream and I'll see what I can do about making it become a reality. If you're screwing with me, just toying with me, then in the morning I'm faxing my recommendation to Penn," she says sharply, looking him in the eyes.

He looks her right back in the eyes and smiles. "What time and what should I bring to drink?" he asks softly, even politely.

"Hmm," she says, thinking. "Beer's good. I usually drink Bud Ice Light. That or scotch would be good. I'm going to make steak. How do you like yours? Medium rare?"

"Sounds good. I'll bring both. And yeah, medium rare. Maybe a little less. What kind are you making?" he asks, walking to his office and jerking his head, motioning for her to follow him. She does, smiling a bit.

"T-bones. I know this great butcher's shop. The meat there is wonderful," she says, walking over to the couch in his office and sitting down as he locks the door and starts to close the blinds. "What are you up to?"

"About six foot two," he answers, making her chuckle and shake her head.

"Smart-ass."

"Better to be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass," he says with a smile, then starts to clear a spot off on his desk. "Come sit over here, huh?"

She smiles and does as he asks, sitting in the middle of his desk, right in front of him as he moves to sit in his chair. He scoots in a little closer, his hands moving to her pant covered knees, rubbing them and grinning devilishly up at her. "So, tell me about this fantasy you had of me while you were screwing the wombat," he says, his hands moving upwards a bit, rubbing gentle circles into the soft material of his pants.

"Oooh no. I'm not getting into that right now," she says, then lets out a moan as his hands move all the way up to her inner thighs, gripping them firmly. "I told you I'm no-"

"I know. Not here, not now. Not all the way, anyway. I just want to show you that I'm not teasing. That I'm serious. That…well, yeah, I'm still a little hesitant to be in a relationship, but you're worth it," he says, then sighs. "I still don't know what you see in me, or why you like what you see, I'm just glad you still see and want it, and me," he says, then bites the inside of her right thigh though her pants, making her gasp and jump a little.

"Jesus Christ, House!" she exclaims, her body shivering as he does it again, this time to the left inside thigh. "What exactly is it you're trying to do?" she asks, her hands moving so that she's leaning back a bit, propped up on one, while the other is moving to run through his hair, because it's such nice looking hair and all.

"I'm trying to get you to the point where you're begging me to eat you out, but you're not cooperating very well," he says bluntly, then bites down right on her mound, making her arch into him as she gasps out his name. He smiles and chuckles. "Muuuuch better. Now, in order for this to work, your pants have to come off, as do your panties, and the heels," he says, pulling said heels off and tossing them behind him carelessly.

"But…what if someone walks in? Or,"

"The door is locked, the shades are drawn and everyone is busy. Cuddy's in a conference that just started, Foreman is in the clinic and so is Chase. And Wilson has the day off. That leaves you and me. Now. Pants. Off," he says firmly, smiling at her.

"Can't argue with that logic," she says and stands up, purring her navel area at his face. She unzips her pants, slowly, then pushes them down to pool at her feet, showing off a pair of pink satin panties that almost match the top she's wearing.

"Oooh. Someone has a thing for pink. Me too," he says, rubbing her through her panties and feeling how wet she is. "Oh no, this will not do. Much, much too dry," he says, then starts to tug at her panties, but she smacks his hands.

"I can do it, thank you," she says, then takes off the vest she's wearing, leaving her in the pink shirt, which is left on, though it's obvious she's not wearing a bra under it. This makes House's cock stiffen in his pants.

He shifts a bit to make more room for the expanding erection this woman was causing, not that he was complaining mind you, and smiles as she finally slips the damp panties down and off. He's surprised to see that she's totally hairless. "Well, that's certainly a new one."

"Brazilian wax. It's worth every penny and every rip," she says, smiling and sliding her pert ass back onto the desk. She leans back on her elbows so she can watch him.

He scoots in closer in his chair, his hands rubbing along her silky thighs, making her moan softly. God, she smelled so good. Sweet and musky and he couldn't help but dive right in without any warning, licking her slit and dipping his tongue into her, making her cry out and rock up into him.

"Ooh God! House! Yes!" she pants, her hips rolling. One of his hands moves to spread her folds while the other slips two long, talented fingers into her tight slit, tapping on various spots like he would keys on a piano. "Aah! Ooh! MMM!!" she cries out, and he smiles, having found her G-spot. Slipping a third dexterous finger into her, he starts to rub on it, then tap it, then rub it again, his tongue dipping in to join his fingers now and then, while it's otherwise occupied with her clit.

He licks and sucks on it, his tongue rolling it around on the roof of his mouth one moment, then his teeth are pressing firmly into it the next, all the while his fingers are playing her like a masterpiece.

"Aah…H-House…oh, Greg! Fuck yes…right there! Aah! OOH! YES! OHMIGODGREG!" she screams out suddenly, his fingers pinching her clit just so while his tongue licks around the first few overly sensitive inches of her cunt.

His reward is a mouthful of her juices. Thick and sweet, with just a hint of a musky twang, making him smack his lips as he cleans her off, smiling smugly as she continues to lay there, her chest heaving as she tries to recover from that mind-blowing orgasm.

He smiles and leans over her, pressing his erection to her still throbbing core. "And just think, tonight there's even more," he whispers, then kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moans and leans into the kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck.

He moans when she sucks on his tongue, loving the way she uses her tongue on his and wondering if she'd be willing to give him a blow job at some point during the night.

Once the kiss is broken, she sits up and he sits back in his chair, then groans and shifts, fixing his pants yet again.

"You know…my boss could be nice and give me the day off. I could go home, strip down to my birthday suit and wait for a certain someone to come by after they tell Cuddy they're taking a personal day," she whispers, moving to sit in his lap, her hand moving down to stroke him through his pants, getting a loud groan from him.

"Uuuuh! Y-Yeah. That…oh holy fucking hell, Cameron!" he shouts as she unzips his pants and pulls his shaft out, her warm hand meeting his hot, engorged flesh. "He could be persuaded to do that I think," he says, then smiles as she starts to slide off his lap and gets on her knees.

"Yeah?" she asks, her breath hot on his cock.

"Y-Yeah," he grunts, then gasps and stops breathing for a moment as she suddenly downs him, pulling his shaft all the way in to her mouth, the head pressing against the back of her throat one second and then going down into her throat the next.

"OhholyfuckinghellyesCameron!" he gasps as she swallows once, then twice before pulling back as she feels his balls seize up in her hands. She's pulled back just enough and just in the nick of time for him to come in her mouth without choking her. She swallows all of the salty, tangy semen she can, but there's just so much that some dribbles out onto her chin.

As she licks him clean, she pulls back and wipes her chin off with her hands, then licks her fingers clean. "Mm," she moans, her finger still in her mouth, "I don't know what tastes better. You or me," she says, then pushes her fingers insider herself, collecting some of her own juices, and licks it off her own fingers, giving her a taste of them both.

"Oooh. That's the best," she says before kissing him, letting him taste their combined juices in her mouth. House groans and rakes his hands through her hair, his erection already starting to stiffen again.

Feeling this, Cameron pulls away and smiles. "Ah, ah, ah," she says, waggling her finger and clucking her tongue at him. "Do I get the rest of the day off, boss?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah. You bet. Go home, rest, have a nice dinner," he says, smiling at her. "Have your new boyfriend over, fuck his brains out after the meal, having a few beers, some scotch, whatever," he says, smiling at her as she starts to redress, leaving her panties around his cock, though.

"Can do. Make sure you bring those, huh?" she asks, slipping on her shoes and using her hands to fix her hair before leaving his office, packing up her things and heading home.

After sitting there a few minutes and finally calming down enough to get up, House shoves the panties into his pocket and gets his own things together, slipping on his black and yellow leather jacket, grabbing his shades and his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he limp/walks out of the office, locks the door behind himself.

After leaving a note with Cuddy's secretary, telling her that he was taking a personal sick day, he left, heading home to get ready for his big night with Cameron. Though how it could get better than it already was, he didn't know. Unless Cameron wanted to try the relationship thing, because House really did, oddly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Okie-dokie. I'm supposed to say I don't own them. I don't. I wish I did, or at least House. 'Cause ya know…that'd be hot._

_Author's Note: Well, here it is. The last chapter to another fic. -sniffle- I had intended this to be four chapters. That was it. This is number six. It was worth it. I'm glad everyone has liked it so far and hope you all like the ending just as much. You'll also be happy to know I'm plotting another fiction. It's gonna be a looong one. Longer than both this one and my other fic, "A New Beginning" put together. That's all I'm saying for now, 'cause I don't want to ruin it for anyone. Only one person knows what I've got in my insane mind, and he'd better keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him. All my love to you guys! Insane Shelton_

Cameron had never driven home so fast in her life. She felt like she'd explode if she didn't get under cold water! Just the thought that House was coming over made her feel the urge to touch herself in the car, but she didn't. She actually made it into her apartment, managed to strip down to nothing and get in the shower, which, after a second of feeling like she was going to stop breathing under the cold water, was switched to lukewarm. She stood against the wall and sighed, then smiled.

"I can hardly believe this is actually happening," she says to herself, then is answered with a light yowl, making her jump. "Jesus, Jack!" she says, looking down at the blue-eyed cat who'd just shoved her head in past the curtain to look up at her naked mother. "I forgot to tell him about you," she says, then sighs and reaches down to pet the almost year old cat.

"We're having company tonight. You're going to have to stay in the spare room, okay?" she says, talking to the cat as if she were a person. That's how Cameron had always treated her. Jack seems to frown at the idea of having to stay in the spare room, but is glad her Mommy is home early and is licking water from Cameron's finger tips. "Goof-ball," she says, then pets the cat's head, getting her wet, to which the cat has no problem with.

"Okay, this lukewarm water isn't doing anything for me. Time to go hot," she says before adjusting the handles and groaning as the steam envelopes her. "Oh yeah. That's better," she says, letting the spray run down her back and neck before she starts the process of washing her hair and body.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Across town, House is pacing in his living room, thinking over what just happened. "I'm never going to be able to sit at the desk and not get an erection again," he says to Steve, who has just been told what all happened as he sat on his Daddy's shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining, no, definitely not complaining," he says, looking at his watch. It wasn't even ten yet! How was he supposed to make it through the rest of the day?!

"This is absurd!" he says, then runs his left hand through his hair, his right occupied with his cane. Steve squeaks a bit, as if saying 'No it's not! You're in love, Dad! Go to her!', or something of that nature. Steve had only met Cameron a few times, but he knew all about her. At home, when he was alone, House talked to Steve about the auburn Immunologist. He told him everything, from how he really felt, to how he tried to hide it, to how he wanted to kick Chase's ass for sleeping with her, everything and anything, no matter how random.

"What do you think Steve? Should I just blow all caution to the wind and go over now?" he asks, petting the tawny creature's back. Steve squeaks and gets up on his hind legs and House smirks. "Alright. Cage time, then," he says, walking over to Steve's cage and letting the animal crawl down his arm and into his cage. "Be a good boy," he says as he locks the cage to prevent escape.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House stopped by a local pharmacy and grabbed a box of condoms, smirking as the young woman checking him out blushed.

After that quick stop he headed on over to Cameron's and made it to her door without much trouble. He popped two Vicodin into his mouth and swallowed them before knocking on the door with his cane handle.

On the other side of the door, Cameron had just come out of the shower and was wrapped in nothing but a towel when she heard _that_ knock. She knew that knock by heart, better than her favorite song. "Hold on!" she calls out, glances down at herself and shrugs as she heads to the door. "Get back, Jack," she tells the cat before scooting her back with her foot. She opens the door a little and smiles. "I thought you were coming over this evening," she says, her body hidden behind the door.

"I was. I changed my mind. I missed you," he says with a grin. Her smiles broadens and she steps back, opening the door a bit wider.

"Come on in, then. I just got out of the shower, though. And um, I forgot to tell you about a very important part of my life," she says, then Jack makes herself known as Cameron closes the door.

"You have a cat?" he asks, turning his head to look at her, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Whoa. Now that's a welcome," he says, smiling and reaching for her, his lips locking with hers in a deep kiss. One of his hands rests on her towel clad hip while the other moves through her damp hair. Both of her hands, meanwhile, wrap around his neck, their tongues dueling the entire time.

"Mm," she moans softly as she pulls back, smiling at him. "That's not a bad 'how do you do'," she tells him, and they both smile at this.

"So," he says, looking down at the cat. "You have a cat," he repeats and she grins.

"I do. Greg, meet Jacqueline. Jack for short. Jack, be ni--" she starts, then blinks as Jack immediately starts to rub against House's legs, then is picked up by House, who grins, while Jack purrs deeply. "Wow. That's…almost scary," she says, then eyes the small plastic bag hanging from Greg's wrist. "What's this?" she asks, pulling it off and peeking in, then grinning.

"I'm on the shot, and clean."

"Oh. I'm clean too, but didn't know what, if anything, you were on. I figured it was better to be safe than sorry," he says with a shrug, then lets Jack from his arms and starts to tug at the tucked in part of her towel. "So, since you don't have much to take off, how about we just go on and take it off?" he asks, smirking at her.

"You know, that's not a half bad idea," she says with a smile. "But instead of the living room, why don't you undress me in the bedroom?" she asks, then takes his hand and leads him in the right direction while Jack goes and curls up on the couch.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Once they're in the bedroom, House wastes no time in pulling Cameron's body to his for yet another deep, tongue tangling kiss.

She moans into his mouth as she starts to remove his shirt, pushing the button up off his shoulders and pulling the tee from his jeans and up his chest, her nails gently dragging against his flash as she does so, then breaking the kiss to pull it off his head.

He drops his cane about this time and puts his pills on her dresser. He knew he'd need them later, but right now he was good to go, in more ways than one.

She smiles at him and leans in, kissing his lips, but only chastely, then starting to nibble, lick and kiss her way down, stopping at his nipples to tease them, which earns her a gasp, then a moan from each one.

"That's a new one. I like it," he says, his hands running through her hair as she starts to undo his pants, her teeth gently biting the top of his navel, which gets her another gasp. "Christ, woman!" he groans, as she pulls his pants down and off, along with his shoes and socks.

She stands back up fully, un-tucks her towel and lets it drop, House's eyebrow perking and dick hardening visibly at the site of a fully naked Allison Cameron.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that site, that's for damn sure," he says, standing there in just his boxers, which cover his thigh. He's suddenly hesitant, his hand rubbing the area. "_It's too late to turn back now, you idiot. Besides, this is Cameron. She loves you, otherwise she wouldn't be taking it this far, wouldn't have chased you this hard. She's not Stacy,"_ he thinks to himself, then motions for her to come closer.

She does, gladly, her body pressed gently to his. "Before you say anything, let me say something, okay?" she asks, and he nods, so she speaks again. "I love you. I love you the way you are. Snark, bum leg and all," she says, then turns around and pulls her hair out of the way, showing off her back, between her shoulder blades. The skin is rough and scarred. "When I was eight I yelled at my little brother and sister because I was having a bad day. My step-Mom beat me with a horse whip and told me if I told my Dad she'd make it worse and make it somewhere everyone could see," she says, then turns around.

"There's more damage, but it's up here," she says, tapping the side of her head. "You're right. I guess I am as beautiful as I am damaged. But you still want me. Don't think that just because your thigh is scared, or because you can't walk on the beach at sunset because of your cane, that I don't want you. I'd rather swim in a pool than the ocean anyway," she says with a smile, caressing his cheek.

He smiles and leans down, kissing her deeper than ever before, putting more passion and emotion into it than he ever has. He couldn't say it yet, but he would one day. For now, he hoped this would do.

As far as Cameron was concerned, it did. As the kiss breaks, she pushes his boxers down and pumps his shaft, making him grunt and rock into her hand.

"I believe we were about to get down to the nitty-gritty?" she asks, smiling at him. He nods and suddenly grabs her arms and tosses her on her own bed, making her giggle as he crawls up the bed as best he can, until he's on top of her.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm going to fuck your brains out until you beg for mercy," he whispers hotly against her neck before biting it gently, making her arch into him, which causes her cores to rub against his thick erection.

"Oh, Greg," she pants out at the feeling. He was so thick, so hard and so hot! And he wasn't even in her yet! She moans again at the thought, then tenderly grasps his cock and guides it to her damp entrance. He rubs himself a bit, then waits until her hand is gone before suddenly slamming his hips into her, burying himself all the way in one hard, smooth stroke, making her gasp out his name as he does so.

"Oh God, Allison," he moans against her neck, propping himself up on his left leg and using his right arm to hold himself up, his right holding her left hip up as he starts to thrust slow and firmly into her, she gasping and he moaning each time he slides home.

"I never thought," she moans, her nails gliding down his chest, then back up it, "That it would be so good," she admits as her nails circle his nipples, then flick over them, an impish smile on her lips as his thrusts waiver.

He looks down at her and smiles, his hand moving from her hip to her clit and flicking it hard, then using the pad of his thumb to rub circles into the hard nub of flesh, making Cameron squirm and gasp under him, her hands gripping the sheets.

"Aaaah! Ooh Greg! Aaah! If you…mmm! Don't stop I'm gonna…oh fuck yes! I'm gonna come!" she shouts, and he just smiles down at her.

"That is the goal of the activity," he says, then kisses her deeply as he keeps his ministrations up, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as he pulls back from the kiss, his eyes locked on her face.

Her lips are deep red from the kisses, and parted to reveal a pink tongue, her nostrils flaring as she struggles to breathe properly, eyes opened to only slits as the pleasure starts to over take her.

"Look at me. Look at me, Allison," he tells her sternly, and her eyes pop open, the usually grass green eyes now incredibly dark with lust. He can feel her inner muscles starting to flutter, her body starting to tense up beneath his.

Cameron is gasping for breath, moaning and panting as well, her hands gripping House's forearms tightly, nails no doubt digging into his skin. His command for her to look at him turns her on. He wants to watch her fall apart. And she is, and she knows it's going to be better than any other time. She expected and imagined no less from him, though.

"Aaah! Ooh! G-Greg! AAHH! GREG!" she suddenly screams out, her eyes open as long as possible until they have to shut thanks to the pleasure. It was just so intense! She wondered if she was turning inside out as stars burst behind her eyelids. Her core feels like it's on fire, but in the best of ways, and she knows what her body is doing, how it's reacting, at least she does in her subconscious, but right now all she can think about is how good it feels right now, and how much better it will feel when the man on top of her joins her in orgasmic bliss.

And she doesn't have to wait long, as hearing Cameron call his name as she fell over the edge had driven House right there as well, he could feel his balls tensing up and his strokes were losing their fluidity, they were becoming more and more erratic. "Nnggh!" he groans out, his eyes finally closing. "Allison…oh YES!" he finally cries out as stars burst behind his own eyelids, his thick semen shooting into the sheath that's spasming so deliciously tight around his shaft.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

An hour later, the lovers wake, wrapped up in each other's arms beneath pale, sky blue sheets.

The first set of eyes to open are bright blue, and for the first time in a long time, they're happy eyes. Not to mention fully sated.

The next pair are grass green eyes, and like the bright blue eyes, they're very happy and fully sated.

"I love you, Allison," he whispers, smiling and kissing her forehead. "And I'm glad it wasn't a dream this time. Not that the thought of you in a PVC naughty nurse get up isn't appealing, but this is better. You're still here, you're still holding me, and you always will be, won't you?" he asks, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh Greg," she says, then caresses his face. "I love you too. And you know, there is always Halloween," she says with a purely wicked grin. "You're right, as always. I'm still holding you and I always will. No matter what. I'm glad you finally got that through your thick skull," she says, then leans in and kisses his lips deeply.

He, of course, returns the kiss, his hand moving to tangle in her now air-dried locks. As they're kissing, there's motion on the foot of the bed. This prompts House to pull away, feeling eyes on him. "She's watching us," he mutters softly, looking at the feline intruder at the foot of the bed.

"She just wants in on the lovin'," Cameron says, smiling and pressing one more soft kiss to her lover's lips before patting the bed between them. "C'mon Jack. You can get lovin's too," she says with a smile, immediately rubbing the cat's head, which gets a deep purr from the animal.

House chuckles and does the same. "Steve is gonna be so pissed when he smells cat on me."


End file.
